Snow Bound
by sheltie
Summary: Harry and Tracey go skiing... then get stuck. One-shot.


**Snow Bound**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

"Stupid snow, stupid cold, stupid mountain, stupid wind, and most of all STUPID HARRY!"

"You call my name?" Harry asked popping his head in.

"No, I'm cursing your name" Tracey Davis growled out.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why, you're asking why of all things. You're the one who dragged me up to this place to ski and then you dragged me up for one more run and then this freaking snow storm hit and we have to take shelter from it in this dingy little cabin" Tracey ranted.

"I didn't technically drag you, you know. You just shrugged and if I remember right it was the others who pushed you to go and you provided very little resistance. You didn't have to come with me on the last run, you volunteered yourself" Harry said, "and the cabin isn't dingy at all."

Tracey grumbled and muttered under her breath. She was so going to go after her so-called friends when she got back home.

This was of course was all true, but Tracey didn't want the truth. She preferred her own version of the events that made her wind up here since it worked for the mood she was in now.

"It's really coming down out there" Harry commented.

"I just want to stay warm, that's all" Tracey said.

"I radioed down to the ski lodge so they know we're here. They told me there's food and enough propane to last the night and then some. It appears this was the reason for the cabin to be set up for these kinds of situations" Harry said.

"Whoopee-freaking-doo" Tracey declared sarcastically.

Harry went to find some food so they could eat while Tracey was in front of the fire getting warm. She hated the cold, she hated winter, she hated snow. She was a warm person and rather spend winter in Florida or any other place warm and not cold.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Harry asked.

"Don't care as long as it's hot" Tracey said.

"Right, chili it is" Harry said.

"You better not Potter, you know how I hate anything spicy" Tracey said.

"Come on, it's not bad at all" Harry said.

"I don't like anything spicy Potter. You know that" Tracey said.

"Oh I remember. After you tried some of Padma's dish when we had that pot luck. I never thought I'd see your face so red. You looked ready to spew fire" Harry said chuckling.

"If I wasn't so comfortable here I'd come in there and pound you" Tracey threatened.

"You're just a wuss Trace. It's not that cold especially with the heat on and the fireplace going" Harry said.

Tracey just mumbled something under her breath that Harry couldn't hear.

About a few hours later Harry came out of the kitchen with two plates.

"So what is it?" Tracey asked her stomach growled.

"They really stocked this place I have to say" Harry said, "we're having stew. I thought it would be nice to have something filling tonight."

"Gimmie, I'm hungry" Tracey said.

Harry handed Tracey her plate and then took a spot on the couch. The two began to eat.

"Will we be able to get out of here tomorrow?" Tracey asked.

Harry shrugged, "who knows."

"Thanks, that's really confident" Tracey muttered.

"Hey, I'm no expert on the weather. I didn't think it was going to snow tonight" Harry said.

Tracey grumbled some more as she ate.

"So how do you want to set up the sleeping arrangements since there's only sleeping bags and no beds?" Harry asked.

"You sleep in one corner and I the other" Tracey said.

"You make sound like I might come after at night and defile your honor or something" Harry said.

"I kick and move in my sleep, or so I am told. So best you stay away from me unless you want bruises" Tracey said.

"Ah, gotcha" Harry said.

Tracey nodded.

"So what corner do you want?" Harry asked.

"I'll take the one closest to the fireplace without getting burned" Tracey said.

Harry shook his head, but agreed.

After they finished eating with Tracey having three helpings of the stew which amused Harry since Tracey wasn't a big eater of any kind. He guess she used up a lot of energy muttering about the cold.

"I'm tired, going to sleep" Tracey muttered.

"Let me get the sleeping bags first then you can sleep" Harry said.

"Fine, but hurry up" Tracey said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he went to the closet and grabbed the sleeping bags and came back.

"Here" he said.

Tracey grabbed one and unfurled it.

"You sleeping in all that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tracey asked slowly.

"Won't you get too hot?" Harry asked.

Tracey blinked as this new info processed through her mind.

"Nah, I'll be good" she said.

"Okay" Harry slowly not believing her.

/Scene Break/

Tracey woke up and muttered under her breath. She was too warm, but wasn't going to do a thing because then that would be an admittance of her mistake, something her pride would not allow her to do. So she stuck it out even though she was sweating worse than if she was in a sauna.

By the time morning came and Harry woke up she was sure she had soaked her clothes through with her sweat.

"Right, lets see how it is outside" Harry said.

Tracey said nothing as she was rolling up her sleeping bag.

Harry came back grinning.

"We're free to go it looks" he said.

"Great, lets get out of here. This is the last time I'm going skiing" Tracey said.

Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that ends this one. Hope you all liked it even if there wasn't much in this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
